The Dark Protector
by leopardluvz
Summary: Tahldre was always looked after by someone called "Raven" ever since her family was massacred 10 years before. He had never shown his face to her, but could Tahldre find a way to bring him out of the shadows? Rated T but may go to M later. R&R, please!
1. Prologue

**So this is my next story, (still have to finish "Healing") but I thought this was more interesting since I'm having writers block on the other.** **Anyways I** **was inspired by a manga I had read so I would start with a Prologue. So I hope you enjoy, and of course please review!**

Panting and out of breath, the elf kept on sprinting through the thick forest. He held onto one arm, blood seeping between his fingers from the deep gash. Anxiety and fear were swirling in his mind as he ran from his pursuer. He tripped on a root of one of the ancient Ghostland trees, but caught himself and headed to a clearing just a few yards away. When the elf looked back, he could make out the vile creature catching up quickly.

In the clearing was an old Sin'dorei house. There was something precious in there, and he needed to get it before that thing did. Running in had greeted him with littered bodies on the floor. His green eyes swept the single room and bed, looking for the little body of a girl. Ears drooping, he gently moved bodies around and found her hidden under the child's dead mother.

Cradling her, he swiftly used Vanish and slipped into the shadows, heading for her only salvation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so Chap 1 is up! :) Hope everyone likes! Sorry for such a short chapter... R&R please!**

Tahldre sat down on a bench in Silvermoon city. She felt slightly depressed because Raven hadn't come to visit her today. He usually would see her off when she had to go study with other priests.

The elf's green eyes watched others pass on the street. Tahldre sighed, it wasn't like she could spot him because she didn't even know what Raven looked like even after all the 10 years they had known each other.

"What is this? Shouldn't a little girl like you be training?"

Tahldre jumped out of her seat, her heart beating rapidly. Behind her was a tall elf with midnight black hair, and striking green eyes. His arms were crossed, one slender black brow raised.

"I-I have a right to study here, the elder priests let me. And who exactly are you?" she asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Who am I?" he chuckled. "I am Korik Darksun, Champion of Azeroth and Kingslayer."

Tahldre's ears drooped, and her eyes turned down to her feet. Never in her life had she been rude to hero or elder, shame clouded her. Korik, tipped her head up with a hand under her chin.

"What about you? Don't you have a name, little one?" he asked gently.

Her long ears perked back up. "I am Tahldre Morningstar, Novice Priest of Silvermoon."

Korik let go of her small chin. He took a step back and bowed. "A pleasure it was to meet you, Tahldre." With that, he walked swiftly away.

Tahldre's eyes watched the black figure disappear, mind swirling with questions. Nobody just came up out of nowhere to ask what you were doing certainly not in Silvermoon. She knelt down and grabbed her book bag off the bench and headed back to her trainers. Maybe she should tell Raven about the man…

* * *

Evening had settled on the city. Mostly everyone was in their houses, or finishing last minute errands. Tahldre was in her single room apartment. Sitting down at her desk, she took out everything in her book bag. Enchanting materials, and scrolls littered the once spotless desktop.

She sighed heavily, sorting through the mess. Raven hadn't even greeted her when she came home from training. He usually asked what she did for the day, and lifted her spirits up if it was a hard one. By all means, today was a hard one.

Not only did a complete stranger talk to her, she was rude and only after finding out he was a hero, did she correct herself. After that strange confrontation, she had messed up on one of her spells in training class! Tahldre always was the top student of all the young priests. Everyone came to her for help, and she gladly gave it. But she was just off today.

Tahldre laid her head on her arms that were on the desk, her light brown hair drifting over her face. Surprisingly, sleep came fast and she drifted off. The young elf's dreams were full of ravens flying and a tall dark man walking away from her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, so this is the second chapter! I did my best to get a longer chapter in, so enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

Tahldre stepped outside, closing and locking to door behind her. Her shoulder length hair swayed lightly with the wind. She hopefully looked around just in case Raven would be waiting to see her off. To Tahldre's dismay, there was no sign of her protector's presence.

Ears drooping, she walked down the red paved street, heading to her last class of training to be a priest. After today, Tahldre would finally be a fully -fledged priestess. The feelings of pride and joy diminished after her not finding Raven. He was always giving her hope, pushing her to get more education. Raven had always stated it was what he would have wanted for himself when he was her age. Raven never really told her about his past, just that he had met some evil along it. He said if he told her, she would be brought in the middle of it. After being told this, she had tried to become his anchor and to be a good girl doing what he said so as to not cause him anymore trouble.

Where did she go wrong? That was the only thing going through her mind.

But even if Raven wasn't watching, she could feel the eyes of another boring into her. Looking around only invited the tall figure of Korik passing by her. Tahldre curtsied hastily, and avoided eye-contact. He watched the youngling make her way to class. At least she could see him now, even if she didn't know who he was exactly. Grumbling about being too much of a stalker, he strode away.

She had effectively hid her flushed face from the rogue. Maybe it was a coincidence that his presence was very familiar to her, plus he was a rogue like Raven. But Raven had never shown his face to her for the past 10 years they were together. Why would he try now? Raven had always been with her cloaked in stealth. She never saw him, only his soothing voice could be heard.

Tahldre wanted to be good for Raven. She felt bad for him taking all of her hardships onto his shoulders day after day. Maybe he was busy fighting monsters gallantly…showing his true form to the world, just not her. She shook her head, thinking like that made her feel like a spoiled brat. Raven had his reasons for not showing his face to her. Tahldre just wished she could earn his trust enough so that he may step out of the shadows.

She was now sitting in an ornate room, full with young priests like herself. They all wore white and yellow robes, resembling that they walked in the Light. Everyone in the school had a personal teacher that was chosen for them at the beginning of their training. Usually the teacher got to pick who they wanted to train. Up at the front of the room was her personal teacher, Saitrin Lightheart. He was a sight for the girls apparently. Saitrin had very fair hair, almost like the color of snow. His eyes were a peculiar dark green emerald color, which were so intense that all the little female novices would swoon on the spot, well it seemed that way to Tahldre. It wasn't just his looks though. Saitrin was quiet and noble, but very compassionate.

Sensing her eyes on him, Saitrin looked up and gave her a small smile. Tahldre perked up and timidly waved. Once done conversing with some of the students, he made his way to her slowly. Saitrin was a few inches taller than Tahldre. Surprisingly he was about 60 years old, that was pretty young for an elf, and more so for a teacher.

"You are well?" he asked her, bowing his head slightly.

She grinned at him, "I am, but I'm so nervous. Graduating training has never really registered in my mind until now."

Saitrin clasped his hands onto both of her shoulders. "I am very proud of you. I have been lucky to have gotten the top student for these past 3 years." He looked at her intensely, not wanting to let go.

Tahldre felt a little heat spread in her cheeks, Saitrin never was like this. Maybe he was sad that he had to let her go? It had been 3 years learning from this powerful man. She was really happy when Saitrin selected her from all the other potential students. Tahldre had never thought that she had any potential until he found her. He had walked up and took her fragile hand in his strong one, ignoring all the protests. After that, she gained confidence both from Raven and Saitrin. Now Tahldre would be graduating as a top Priestess, leaving behind this sanctuary that had kept her safe. She would be going into a dangerous would after this.

She hugged Saitrin trying to conceal the tears threatening to fall. Saitrin held her to him, looking to some unknown place while the cold, unwelcome sadness clamped down onto his heart.

Tahldre let go of her teacher, and took a step back. Her nose was red and there were tears running down her small face. Just then the High Priest was telling everyone goodbye, this was the end of the graduation. She smiled at Saitrin but her face changed to shock as he grabbed her hand, leading them outside of the school. There he whirled around to face her.

"Tahldre, you don't have to leave! I can take care of you…" he said warily. "If you don't accept the orders from the Warchief, maybe you can escape by staying by my side."

Tahldre stiffened in shock. She looked at his face, trying to see if this was a joke. Saitrin couldn't be serious, right? She took some steps back from the man.

"What are you saying, Saitrin? This isn't something you would just present out of the blue! I-I don't have anything else to do in Silvermoon after this…" Tahldre exclaimed.

"I don't want to lose you. There has been something between us for awhile, or so I thought. I'm asking for you to be my wife, Tahldre." He said calmly.

The pregnant silence stayed between them. Tahldre looked down at her feet. He had been her teacher and friend for 3 years. She did have a slight romantic affection for him, but it was mostly friendship. Seeing him like this, asking such a question. She couldn't respond. After a couple long minutes went by she looked up.

"I'm sorry Saitrin. But I can't be committing myself to anyone at the moment. I care for you, it's just…I need to get out of here. Explore the world on my own. My whole life, I've been confined in this city." She took a step closer to him. "Saitrin…I"

"It's okay Tahldre. I fell in love with you, and have realized it's different for you." Saitrin said slowly. "But before you go, I have one thing left to do."

With one arm Saitirin wrapped it around Tahldre's slender shoulders, pulling her to him. He leaned down, touching her lips with his lightly.

"Goodbye Tahldre, do not forget who that was from."


	4. Status Update

**Update on 'The Dark Protector':**

Hey guys, I am deeply sorry for not updating this story in a long time. Some crazy things have been happening to me and I just needed to re-adjust. I hope to keep working on this story and have some great ideas too (thanks to a certain someone). I do not have a definite due date at the moment because I'm still working some stuff out. I am going to try working on a new story that I can't get out of my head and it might help me with the writer's block on this one. If anyone is interested in Assassin's Creed 3 then keep an eye out. I haven't been playing WoW recently so that may be a reason why I have no inspiration or drive.

Thank you for all the support and reviews! :)


End file.
